


Middle Earth Inspired

by Ohtd_luv4ever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dwalin needs a Hug, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Tolkien and the Jackson movies, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtd_luv4ever/pseuds/Ohtd_luv4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of Hobbit or Tolkien Poem plot bunnies that wouldnt leave me alone. Hope you enjoy</p><p>ch1: Ode to the Company</p><p>ch2: Fire and Flowers</p><p>ch3: Ink and Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ode to the Company

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for Middle earth and any related works goes to Tolkien, this is just my own personal tribute to his genius.

"Ode to the Company" by: Ohtd-luv4ever 8-9-2013

Hail to the Company the 13 brave and true,  
For they set out to do the thing no others would have thought to do. 

Hail to the Company dwarves stout of heart and mind,  
With qualities thought hidden but are there for them to find.

Hail to the Company the family that went along,  
Following their kin and friends into the thick of dangers strong.

Brothers of the Ur ending sound 3 that marched to war,  
All were changed but one gave all and gained all that much more.  
Bombur, routund but happy of heart and always with good food,  
Bofur, silly hat apon his head and tales to set the mood,  
Bifur, axe inside his skull but courage all abound,  
Ur brothers 3 joined the company where danger is to be found. 

Brothers of the Ri ending sound 3 that came along,  
All so diffrent from their kin but all with happy song.  
Dori, worriwort and mother hen protector of those he loves,  
Ori, scribe and gentle soul always ready to give hugs,  
Nori, thief and master of slight of hand yet loyal to kin and king,  
Ri brothers 3 joined the company and to the misty mountains sing.

Brothers of the In ending sound 4 that answered the call,  
Old enough to remember the smoke and screams of the mountains fall.  
Oin, the healer and hard of hearing but always ready to laugh,  
Gloin, father of Gimli, proud as can be though his humor tends to chaff,  
Dwalin, warrior with dwarven battle cry inked apon his skin,  
Balin, wise and gentle warrior that considers all his kin,  
In brothers came to their Kings homward cry to a battle they could win.

Brothers of the Li ending sound the 2 youngest of them all,  
Born in time of peace and wandering out of the mountains shadow fall,  
Fili, heir and golden of hair, a sleeping lion locked within,  
Kili, archer and prankster expert, utterly devoted to his kin,  
Following their uncle till death do them part and the gates of heaven let them in. 

King of the dwarves cloaked in majesty leads the Company,  
With a hobbit burglar and the wizard robed in grey to help them win the day,  
Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain and Thror,  
Bilbo Baggins of the shire willing to give his life and more,

Gandalf the grey never comes to stay, but always nearbye he'll be,  
Dangers they face and foes theyll meet but through it to the end theyll see.  
And stand before the gates of Erebor in sweetest victory.

Hail to the company let the stories never grow old,  
For thier tale of courage and valor is worth more than its weight in gold.


	2. Fire and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by comic done by otl-123 on tumblr. will add link at top for the comic. enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer. all tolkien works are his. wording for poetry however is mine.

http://otl-123.tumblr.com/post/79189416225/smaug-thranduil-sketch-manga-part-1-i-dreamed

Fire and Flowers: 

Sing to me in hidden glen,  
When the world is far away,  
Sing to me of friendship,  
Blossoming into love that’s made to stay.

Of warm firesides and green meadows,  
Flower’s and autumn crowns,  
Of little drakes and elven kings,  
Who make but the most joyful of sweet love’s sounds.

Sing to me of springtime,  
Of growth and friendships call,  
Uncommon admiration,  
That won’t allow the strong of heart to fall.

 

Sing to me of heartbreak,  
Of those torn apart by fear,  
Memories repressed, forgotten,  
Loosing those whom we hold dear.

Sing to me of changes,  
Stone cold hearts created by pain,  
Where once was love and friendship,  
Now lies but anger fit to drive any insane. 

Sing to me of dragon’s fire,  
That singed and burned all to ash,  
Scars remain and there’s naught but sorrow to regain,  
When those of old who once held love…come in hatred to clash.

Sing to me of elven blade,  
Of black arrows flying high,  
Dragons blood and burning wood,  
That send ashes to the sky.

Sing to me of days far past,  
When all was bright and new,  
Before northern drakes and mountain mistakes,  
Hidden in glen when all about was morning’s dew.  
Sing to me a lullaby  
Help me drift off to sleep  
Dreaming of far flung mountain meadow memories  
When love was a far more precious treasure for us to keep.


	3. Ink and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....Tumblr gave me a friendly reminder that Dwalin lived almost half of his life without Thorin and buried Three Kings before he finally passed. So have this angsty poem.

**H** aunting notes

The thrum of wire strings

Melody given airborn wings.

 

**A** tear soaked hum

To support the tune

Of grief and loss and fire and doom.

 

**M** isted over eyes

Filled with memories

A few too faded to recall in their entirety.

 

**S** tone carvings ensure the faces remain

But cold rock is not flesh and stays the same.

 

**I** t does not age

It does not laugh

It cannot pluck harp strings or remember the past.

 

**O** nly serves a reminder of great deeds done

Or the failure that ensured they were carved looking so young.

 

**I** nk staining skin serves as a memorial of names

Time marches on yet the grief stays the same

The only thing dulled is what’s most important of all

Laughter and smiles and conversations no matter how small.

 

**T** hree kings and two princes laid down in their graves

Yet death does not claim the one who stayed by their side all their days

Left to linger behind to live and slowly forget

Until a Durin king from old age would find his rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, hope it wasnt total rubbish, if you who read this likes what I wrote, do please comment. 
> 
> If anyone has a plot bunny nipping at them for a hobbit related Poem id love to do another one so all suggestions welcome. I may be doing a BOFA one next or a fluffy one for an undetermined pairing so hit me with your best shot.


End file.
